Can I Conqueror your Heart, my Shy Prince?
by Night of the Starry Sky
Summary: Can I conqueror your heart, my shy prince, or will it always remained out of my reach? -Stella/Noctis-


**Can I Conqueror your Heart, my Shy Prince?  
****Pairing: **Stella/Noctis  
**Prompt:** 005. Shy / _Wish I could tell you_**  
****Warnings/Spoilers: **Post the cut scene material.  
**Author Note:** Written for 30 Confessions Shy prompt even though I have a feeling I kind of strayed off from the original idea I had in mind.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**Summary: **Can I conqueror your heart, my shy prince, or will it always remained out of my reach?

She honestly finds it somewhat amusing to find him shy.

Even though he tried to hide it well during their first meeting. She had been able to read him like a book. The way he tried to get out of the conversation, but at the same time keeping the conversation going in a polite manner.

Personally she was a bit surprise how persistent she was that night, but silences have always made her uncomfortable, and in the end she usually blurts out stuff.

Stuff that is usually on her mind and it's a trait that occasionally gets her into trouble mostly concerning Tenebrean council. Most of the time she doesn't see eye to eye with the council and it causes a lot of arguments to rise between them.

But she has a feeling if she didn't open her mouth a silence would remain between the two until one of them feels like he or she has to leave the place.

Most likely being him, but she could have just as easily slip away with saying only a few words to him, but there is something about him that she is drawn to.

She still doesn't know why Noctis decided to come to that particular spot, unless if he was trying to escape the party in the ballroom.

She has feeling parties' makes him uncomfortable, even though he was probably force to attend quite a bit of them in the past.

Unless he had another reason for coming up there, maybe he was drawn to that particular spot like she had been. Perhaps their conversation had been the work of the gods, as silly as it may sound, but she is a believer in them. Even though there is a fine line between believing in something and knowing something is real.

She could have sworn she saw the death goddess her

Yet for the past couple of days she couldn't help but to think about her shy prince, to the point she sincerely hopes he would take up her offer of coming to see Tenebrae.

A small part of her wonders if he would continue to be shy around her during their next meeting with each other. She can't deny the fact she wants to know the real Noctis Caelum,

Not the façade she had seen worn that night when he was force to be the polite host when he was stuffed in a room full of strangers and allies alike.

Even though, she saw a glimpse of the man behind the mask during their private conversation, she wants to know everything about him.

She buries her blushing face into her overstuffed pillow. She couldn't believe she was thinking about a prince she has met only for a couple of minutes.

Seriously she was acting like a fan girl or at the very least some lovesick fool. Those qualities aren't meant for someone of her stature.

But there was something about him that she is drawn to.

His shy attitude even though he tries to cover up, failing miserably at it, but she supposes he gets points for trying. His sincere smile and she has a feeling only a few people manage to see that sincere smile of his. Most likely only the people close to his heart, friends, family, possible lovers. Even though she has a feeling Noctis has never had a girlfriend or been with a girl before in an intimate way. Call it a hunch whatever you like, but she has a feeling she is right about this sort of thing.

Or maybe the bond formed between them is because they are so similar is so many ways. Both of them understood the horrors of seeing the light, to the point they even made dry jokes about seeing the light, or to be more in particular he was the one who was somewhat teasing her about having nightmares or something along those line.

But the bond between them was still there, and she has a feeling he has never met a person who can see the light before. Even her own experiences of running across somebody who was like them was limited, and the only other person she has met who was like them seem to be more crazed than anything else.

Even though she supposes many young girls would fall in love with him because of his handsome and semi mysterious attitude. She can't say she is superficial like that, and truthfully she wants a person who she sincerely loves.

Not because he is handsome or rich, but because he completes her in every possible way.

She falls back onto her king size bed long golden locks spread across the silken sheets as she stares up at the white roof.

"Do I have a chance to conqueror your heart, my shy prince," she whispers softly to herself. "or will it always remains out of my reach."

-**fin**


End file.
